A log file, or simply a log, is a file that records events which have occurred during execution of a computer system or during the execution of a file. The purpose of a log file is to provide data which may be used to understand activity that occurred during the execution of the computer system and to diagnose problems with applications or an operating system running on the computer system. Logs may comprise machine-generated data that are generated by internet protocol (“IP”) enabled end-points or devices like web logs, network events, call data records, and RFID information.
Log files may be partitioned based on a maximum file size of a log file which can make a log file difficult to understand. Most organizations lack an ability to understand unfiltered data embedded in logs to derive any real business value from the log files. Data contained within a log file may vary depending on a type of log file and may require one or more tools to capture and store data. However, even when captured and stored, understanding the log files must come from manual interaction with the log files, if the data is even manageable. Data analysts still face challenges organizing and processing log data due to a lack of proper technical skills. Moreover, data analysts often find themselves in a repeated effort on manual data classification and data mining.